Wow Me
by Peyt fan 4ever
Summary: Continuation of the Dawsey proposal. Rated M.
1. Wow Me

**I'm back! This is most definitely rated M. You've been warned. **

**Just some sweet sexy Dawsey from the night of the proposal becaause that ten second scene was HOT and just was not enough for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Chicago Fire. Although Derek Haas has retweeted me before and Lauren German talked to me on Instagram, so that counts right?**

**ENJOY and REVIEW :)**

_**Casey**_

"Gabby…" I said smiling tightly, working up to say the next words as I watched the tears swim in Gabby's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Gabby was cutting me off before I could completely finish. "Yes, yes, yes!" She was saying excitedly and I let out a puff of air I didn't even realize I was holding.

Gabby's in my arms in record time and our lips are locked. Finally. Is the only thing running through my mind. It was long awaited and I was so happy to finally be engaged to this amazing woman in my arms.

Her arms are around my neck and my hands are moving from her back to her hips, holding her as close as possible as happiness radiates off the both of us.

Once air become a necessity we pull apart and I rest my forehead against hers smiling lovingly at her as she looks up at me with those beautiful big brown eyes. I pull away and grab the ring box out of her hands. "It's beautiful." She whispers and I smile big before sending a quick thank you to Shay who I knew was no doubt watching down on us in this moment, I knew without her this moment wouldn't be possible.

I stuff the box in my pocket as I take her shaky hand in one of mine. "I love you." I say softly staring into her eyes. Gabby's smile is huge as she says the word back to me and I watch as a tear slips out of her eye as I slip the ring onto her finger.

"Now it's exactly where it should be." I tell her.

She smiles brightly before resting her hand on my cheek. "And it will be. Forever." She answers before our lips are locked again in a kiss that makes its way from PG to X rated in record time.

My hand are cupping her ass as my mouth assaults her neck, her hands are in my hair and the heavy panting escaping her swollen lips has me smirking against her neck from the effect I have on her.

She is moaning my name and my lips are crashing back on to hers hungrily. Gabby pulls away leaving a trail of kisses from my cheek to my neck and then her hot breath is in my ear. "Take me home." She whispers throatily and I can feel my pants tightening.

We are both racing down the stairs laughing and trying to keep our hands off of each other long enough to make it back to my truck.

_**Dawson**_

My heart is beating erratically out of my chest the whole ride back to our apartment. I can't bring myself to look over at Matt because I know once I do he will realize the full affect he is having on me. His hand is running up and down my thigh, a gesture to anyone looking in would be completely innocent, but we both knew it was anything but.

He was driving me crazy and he knew it.

My gaze swayed back and forth between the road ahead and the ring that was now placed on my finger.

It was beautiful. Casey has defiantly done good. _Really good._

The truck is parked and Matt is behind me with his arms around my waist placing kissing on the spot on my neck that he knew drove me crazy. My neck lulls to the side granting him better access as I dig for the keys out of my pocket once we near the door.

Matt's grip on my hips tighten and I feel him smirk when I miss the key in the lock and have to hold myself up against the door.

There is no doubt going to be a mark on my neck tomorrow, which I think is his goal at the moment.

I try once again with the lock, but my hand are shaking far too much as I moan out his name.

Before I have a minute to comprehend it Matt has spun me around and lifted me into his arms. My legs wrap around his waist and my hands around his neck as he pushes me up against our apartment door. He takes the key from my hand as our lips lock in a heated kiss.

Once the door is unlocked we are crashing through it. Matt keeps me up against the wall as our lips stayed lock in a heated kiss, our tongues battling it out for dominance. Somewhere between the heated kisses my shirt is half hazardously thrown across the room and Matt's button up is shed to the floor. I manage to whimper out, "Bedroom." And before I know it Matt is carefully placing me down on the bed.

He staring down at me lovingly and I've never felt so naked under his gaze.

He takes my work boots off my feet and then he is crawling up my body unbuttoning my pants and slowly pulling them down my legs. I'm watching him through hooded lashes as I prop myself up on my elbows, Matthew Casey is about a perfect specimen of a man, and I am damn lucky to have him in my life, looking at me the way he is right now.

I'm lying on our covers in only my bra and lace panties and feel a blush fill my cheeks with his intense stare on my bare body.

Matt notices my blush and is soon laying on top of me his hand clutching my cheek. He kisses my forehead, both cheeks, my nose, and then my lips. "Beautiful." He whispers and my heart is swooning.

Our lips are locked in a heated kiss again and our hands are everywhere. Matt's t-shirt is thrown to the floor and I'm pushing his jeans down his thighs and his kicking them the rest of the way. Matts kisses down my neck and is placing kisses on the top of my breasts through my bra. My hands are in his hair and my head is thrown back. "Baby." I moan and he gets the hint, reaching around me my bra is removed in record time and then his mouth is over my breast while his hand is palming the opposite one.

I throw my head back in ecstasy, and Matt's name is rolling off my tongue once again.

His tongue rolls around my nipple, before he switches to the other and I'm panting under his touch. He leaves a trail of kisses from my breast down my stomach. A kiss on each hip, and a trail of kisses over my panties. His fingers hook the sides of the skimpy material. "These need to go." I hear him murmur as he pulls them down my legs.

It's been awhile for us. Life just getting in the way for anything else. Matt has been patient with me, and I forever grateful for his unwavering love for me.

Matt is trailing slow torturous kisses up my legs and I'm having a hard time keeping my hips planted to the bed. Needing him more then I care to admit.

His lips are on the inside of my shaky thighs and I'm aching for him. My hands are in his hair once he's close enough. He places a soft kiss where I need him most and I let out a breathy moan. "Baby."

Matt inserts a finger into me and I lose all coherent thoughts as he works me up. A mantra of moans and gasps escaping my swollen lips as he enters another finger working me the way only he knows how too.

It doesn't take long before my walls are shattering around me. My chest is heaving and my eyes are clamped shut as I hold on to the bed sheets, coming down from my high.

Before I can even comprehend what happening Matt's mouth is _their_ before I can even completely get my breathing under control.

My hands grip the headboard as Matt mouth finds its way to my sweet spot and his fingers are working me once again.

"Oh…baby… Matt…oh…" My walls are shattering around me again, my second orgasm of the night rocking me to my core even more than the first.

I'm breathes are shallow and short as I try to get my breathing under control, laying against the bed totally and completely spent.

Matt trails kisses up my glistening body. He places a sweet kiss to my lips and I can taste myself on his lips. He rest his body on top of mine and kisses me again. "I love you." I mumble against his lips.

"I love you too, Gabby." He says as he pulls the sheets around us.

_**Casey**_

The warm sheets are over us and Gabby is pushing my boxers down my legs and flipping us over with strength I didn't know she had. Her naked body is pressed tightly against mine and I love the feelings she is igniting in the pit of my stomach.

Gabby is kissing her way down my body and I have a good idea of what her next plan is. She slips beneath the covers and I feel her smirk on my skin when she hears my growl of frustration. She's teasing me, just like I had to her, placing kisses all around the area I wanted her most. "Baby." I murmur as my hands find their way to her hair.

She doesn't leave me waiting long as she takes me into her mouth her small hands cup around my balls and I let out a moan. I feel her smirk around my when her name leaves my lips. She's pleased with the effect she has over me, and I make a mental note to wipe that smirk off her face real soon.

When I can't take it any longer I pull on her hair lightly, trying to bring her back to my level. "Gabby, baby. I need to be inside you." She releases my member with a pop and works her way back up my body.

I flip her over and rest myself between her legs. I'm staring into those beautiful brow eyes, hoping she sees just how much I love her in that one look. I position myself at her entrance and she wraps her legs around my waist, coaxing me into her wet heat.

I place a soft kiss to her lips and we both moan into each other as I enter her. It has been longer than usual for us so I give her a moment to adjust and soon she is rocking her hips against mine and I'm moving against her. Both of us working together for the sweet release. Our lips stay locked battling for dominance and our hands are everywhere. I'm gripping the headboard with one hand and cupping Gabby's breast with the other as my lips assault her neck. She's lifting her legs farther up my back, pushing me deeper into her heat and we are both moaning each other's names on the brink of release.

Gabby's hand grip the headboard and she is flipping us over quickly. My hand grip her back and I feel slightly bad knowing there will definitely be some marks there come morning.

She slips herself back onto me and sinks down deeper than ever before. Both of us throw our heads back in ectasy as she rocks on top of me. She's holding on to the headboard with on hand and her other is digging into my chest. I reach up and take a bouncing breast into my mouth sucking and biting the way I knew she liked.

"Matt… oh baby."

Her mouth is on mine in an instant and my hand flies down to her sweet spot, working her even closer to the edge. Her nails are running down my back gripping my body tight against hers as she rides me. Gabby's orgasm takes ahold of her, triggering mine second later, we're moaning into each other's mouths, trying to shut the other one up. No doubt, Severide, or any neighbor home can hear us, but neither of us care.

I'm seeing stars. Gabby's body falls onto mine as we both fall back into to pillows trying to get our breathing under control.

Her shaky body rest on top of mine, her head buried in the crook of my neck as her hot shallow breaths are against my skin. I love the contrast of our skin against each other, her dark sexy caramel skin against my pale complexion makes us look like complete opposites, and in some ways we are.

I run my hands soothingly up and down Gabby's back and feel Goosebumps arise, I pull the covers up around us and wrap my arms around her once again as I feel her breaths even out, apparently this is how we were sleeping tonight, I really couldn't say I complained.

"Night baby." I whisper placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Night fiancé." Is her mumbled reply as sleep finally takes over.

_Fiancé. _It defiantly had a nice ring to it coming from her lips. I could not wait to start my life with this amazing woman in my arms.


	2. The Morning After

**The Final part of this two-shot. Thank you for all that favorite and reviewed this! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Casey**_

The bright sun shining in through the window woke me up the next morning.

I stretched out my stiff limps and opened my eyes to the harsh light and was greeted with a beautiful sight.

I smirked as I looked over at Gabby lying beside me. She was tucked into a ball snuggled into my side. Her mouth was partially open and her hair was a mess from our late night activities.

_Beautiful._

I honestly couldn't tell you when it was that I finally realized my feelings for Gabby. It think she had always been in my heart, even when I was with Haley, but I buried the feelings then, trying to be the good guy. I loved Haley of course, but I loved Gabby too, even then.

I'd known for a while of Gabby's feelings for me, people had hinted at it to me, Shay especially, but I was too foolish and stubborn to act on it. And once I was ready to act on it she was taken. First Mills, and then that Jay guy that Antonio worked with.

I shook those thoughts from my head, Gabby was with me now. We were happy. Engaged.

My mind went back to Shay. I knew that this would be hard on Gabby. Shay was her best friend. While I had lost Haley and knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, Gabby and Shay's relationship was something special.

They had been instant friends since the moment Shay stepped foot into 51. I can't even imagine what Gabby is feeling, but I do know something is holding her back. There is something about that day that she isn't telling me. Something happened between her and Shay that day that she is holding back. She is blaming herself. At first I chopped it up to be survivers guilt, but lately it's been seeming like more than that.

I place a kiss to Gabby's forehead and brush the hair out of her eyes before I crawl out of bed and walk into our master bathroom.

_**Dawson**_

I wake up and my mind instantly goes to last night's events.

_Casey… the ring… engaged… Casey making me feel so amazing…_

Shay.

My eyes go to the ring on my finger and my mind instantly goes to Shay.

_I can't wait to tell her…_

And then it hits me. I won't be telling Shay anything. She's gone. She won't be at work when I get there. She won't be there to squeal with me in excitement about my engagement. She won't be there for Casey and I's wedding.

_She won't be there. _

Matt walks into the room and I shake those thoughts away. "Morning."

Smiling at him and flashing the ring in his direction.

"Check this out. Some crazy guy proposed to me last night."

Casey smiles and leans down on the bed. "Hmm, really? I hope you took some time to think about it.

I smirk at him and run my hand up his arm pulling him down into a kiss.

I rest my hand on his cheek as he sits down on our bed. "Oh my God." I laugh. "There is no way that Severide didn't hear us last night."

Casey shakes his head as he sits up. "He didn't. Never came home last night, the bed wasn't slept in." He lays back on the bed across from me smiling.

I give him a look as I pull myself up to rest against our headboard. "Do you think he's alright?"

"Yeah he said something about, uh meeting with Lindsay yesterday, probably stayed at her place."

I nod, my worry for him lessening. "I'm really glad... I'm really glad that's still a thing…" My mind goes to Shay again, knowing that between Casey and I she would want us to look out for Severide. Knowing that if I wouldn't have switched her places Severide wouldn't need looking after. "…so he doesn't have to… deal with everything solo." I sigh at myself in frustration, I'd gotten so good at hiding my emotions, but they were in full swing this morning.

I smile trying not to show my emotions, but they are getting the better of me. I rest my hand on my head trying to will them away. I see the concerned look on Casey's face. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

I kick my leg in frustration and run a hand through my hair. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. "I'm sorry… it's just uhm… it's just all of a sudden this wave of it just suddenly hits me." I cry out.

"Hey.. Hey…" Casey rests a comforting hand on my leg as I rest back against the headboard once again and lay my arms over my knee. "You've got to talk to me, when that happens."

I look away. I'm so amazed in Casey's love for me. He's always there, and I know I should tell him what happened that day, but I can't. I can't bring myself to say the words. I just want to bury it, but I know that is not possible.

Casey grabs my hand and looks at my ring. "What do you think this thing is about… It's not just the free sex lady." He jokes and I smile, biting my lip. He always knows how to make me feel a little better.

He gives me a pointed look, making sure I knew his words were true. "Okay." I sigh. "It's just the thing is, this morning when I woke up… My first thought was, I can't wait to tell Shay." I cry out as I feel the tears welling in my eyes as I finally let the words out.

Casey gives me a sad, but understanding look as he sits up in bed. I try to laugh it off as I wipe the tear away that fell from my eye.

His next words shock me. "She helped me buy the ring." I don't know whether I'm happier by his statement, or feeling worst. "She was really happy for us."

Matt gives me a slight smile and I'm finally comforted by his words. Shay would want me to be happy. She would want me to let myself be happy with Matt, to let this go.

I vowed to her to try. To try to get past this and let Matt in.

Matt reaches me and rest his hand on the back of my head as he kisses the side of my head. "Shay was so happy for us." I nod my head as I rest my hand on his shoulder. "I love you." He whispers in my ear and kisses my forehead before looking into my eyes as I whisper the words back.

"Come on." He says grabbing my hand and pulling on it slightly. "I'll make you breakfast."

I raise a brow. "You? Making breakfast?" I joke.

He scuffs at me. "Hey now, I take offense to that. You know I can make a mean omelet." He smirks.

I laugh and scoff back at him. "Mhmm." I joke again. Although it was true, on the rare occasion that Casey cooked, he did do a damn good job.

I saw a glint in his eyes and knew I was in for it. "Alright that's it." He says as he jumps on top of me tickling my sides.

_**Casey**_

I throw a laughing Gabby over my shoulder now as I get up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" She laughs, still breathless from my relentless ticking.

I tap her bottom before giving her a little pinch. "Breakfast time you jokester, I'll show you to pick on me."

Gabby is still laughing as I walk out of the room and too the kitchen she slaps my short covered bottom, "Matthew Daniel Casey, put me down!" She giggles.

I laugh as I set her down on the kitchen counter and stand between her legs.

"I hate you." She pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

I rest my hands on her bare thighs, as she is only in some short sleep shorts and her tank top. I place a kiss on her neck and whisper in her ear. "That's not what you were saying last night."

I pull back as she slaps my shoulder. "Casey!" She shrieks.

I laugh as I plant my lips firmly on hers quieting her protests and soon she is melting into me.

"Oh boy, didn't you do enough of that last night?" I hear from behind me, and I turn around to see Kelly walking in the front door.

Gabby gives me a look and I turn back to Severide. "Uh, what?" I question confused, as far as I knew he had not been home.

Kelly laughs as he walks by us and grabs a cup of coffee. The smirk on his face has me slightly worried.

"I was sitting on the couch when you two came crashing through the door last night." He laughs and I watch as Gabby's face goes from her usual caramel brown to beat red and I feel my cheeks flush as well. _How had we not noticed him?_

I briefly look around the room remembering that I had thrown Gabby's shirt off the minute we were through the threshold.

Kelly laughed again as he noticed my looking around. "Your jacket and Dawson's shirt are on the couch." He laughs some more, obviously pleased with himself for the embarrassment he was causing the both of us, preferably Gabby who groaned at his last statement and buried her head into her hands as she buried herself into my back in embarrassment. "Oh my god." She groaned and I tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry Kelly." She said still buried behind me.

Kelly laughed once again. "Don't sweat it, I stayed with Erin, just came back this morning to get my clothes." He took off towards his bedroom and grabbed his back before heading towards the door. "See you guys at work." He laughed throwing his hand up as a goodbye.

We both said our goodbyes to him before I turned to Gabby. Her face still bright as a tomato.

"I thought you said Kelly wasn't here!" She shrieked as she hit my chest.

I laughed because I honestly had no idea he had been there, the thought had never crossed my mind to check to see if he was home when we had come brailing in the night before.

"I didn't know he was baby." I said kissing her forehead.

Gabby stared up at me, her eyes shining. She shook her head, "You are going to be the death of me Matthew Casey."

I planted a loving kiss on her lips and it quickly turned heated, neither of us could get enough of each other.

"You know we still have some time before work." I suggest as I trail a kiss down her throat.

Gabby sighs from the feel of my lips hitting her favorite spot on her neck. I feel her legs hook around my waist and her breath in my ear. "Bedroom." She whispers in my ear, a little throw back from the night before and I smirk against her neck before lifting her into my arms and rushing to our bedroom as she laughs into my ear the whole way.

A beautiful woman in my arms, a ring on her finger, and her sweet laughter in my ear.

I was a lucky man indeed.

**Well that is it! Hope you enjoyed this little Dawsey two-part. I was disappointed that there has not been any cute or funny Dawsey/Severide scenes now that they are all living together! I seriously hope that the writers have some cute scenes between the three planned because I can only imagine how funny they could be!**

**After I get into the swing again of updating my other story After The Smoke Clears, I am thinking about doing some more one-shots of continued Dawsey scenes. If anyone would be interested in that let me know!**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
